Sixth Doctor (Doctor Who Series)
Bumptious, melodramatic, and above all stubborn, the Sixth Doctor instantly believed himself superior to almost anyone he encountered. He would often browbeat others into submission with his savage wit and his grammarian's interest in language. Even so, his mercurial and flippant tendencies did not define the true heart of his persona. Beneath his thunderous and turbulent exterior, he was quite the opposite: a passionate, warm, virtuous and empathetic individual. He was profoundly difficult with his first companion, Peri Brown, whom he initially challenged for her use of American English and her as-yet-incomplete education. Indeed, during the early hours after his regenerationhe physically assaulted her due to post-regenerative paranoia. It took considerable time for himself and Peri to stop bickering and speak together on amiable terms, but the Sixth Doctor eventually became someone she could rely upon. With enough distance from the regenerative event, she was able to look to the Doctor for strength after her mother's death. Despite his bluster, the Sixth Doctor did possess great reserves of compassion. His gentler side began to blossom largely as a consequence of travelling with Evelyn Smythe, a university lecturer whose verbal dexterity was on a par with his own. Also helpful to this transition were Frobisher, a shapeshifting private eye who often masqueraded as a penguin, Flip Jackson, a young woman from twenty-first century London, and Melanie Bush, a brilliant computer programmer from Earth in the 1980s. A dominant feature of his life was yet another Time Lord trial. Though this one sought to blame him for a shifting docket of crimes, it in fact turned out to be an elaborate ruse. He later found himself in a reverse situation where he became the prosecutor against the Valeyard, the malicious being that had framed him in an attempt to steal his regenerations. He discovered that the Valeyard's dubious existence was somehow tied to his own and took shape from his inherently darker characteristics. Long after this trial, the Doctor was slowly manipulated by the Valeyard across different moments of his life until the Valeyard had the means to replace all Time Lords in existence. Forced to arrange his own demise to prevent this genocidal plot, the Sixth Doctor was influenced by his next incarnation into inadvertently crossing paths with the Rani, who dealt him a fatal blow. He regenerated, putting his future in the hands of his successor. Appearance Clothing Main attire Minor clothes Personality Habits and quirks Biography A day to come Post-regeneration Dark beginnings Mellowing out Travelling alone Meeting Frobisher The return of Peri On trial Pessimistic about his future Optimistic travels Travelling with a historian Old acquaintances New friends The companion from the future The Land of Fiction Stranded in Victorian London Voyages with Jago and Litefoot Travelling with Flip Jackson Reunited with Peri Companionless travels Constance Clarke Preparing for the end History takes its course Death Suicide Fighting the Lamprey Attack from Lakertya Regeneration Post-mortem Undated events Alternate timelines Adventures that were wiped from history Facing the final curtain Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Heroes